


Can you hear me now?

by soldiermom1973



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how big or bad you think you are, when a 2-year old hands you a toy phone, you answer it.  Based on a pic prompt request from my friend Krysta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> My friend Krysta posted a pic of a church-type sign that said, "No matter how big and bad you are, when a 2-year old hands you a toy phone, you answer it" and requested a Loki story from that. My attempt to make her happy follows.
> 
> **I uploaded the pic to photobucket. Here's the link. http://s1152.photobucket.com/user/soldiermom1973/media/bigbadtoyphone_zpsba6df0d0.jpg.html

Loki was sitting in an airport terminal. He would have much rather just snapped his fingers and be where he needed to be. He did not want to be around other people. At all. It was bad enough he was using his magic to change his appearance a bit and magically make his flight paperwork appear, but teleporting would have put him on Heimdall’s radar for certain. And he had to get to Germany. He had a schedule to keep. And an eyeball to steal.

He was dressed casually - a plain, black t-shirt, baseball cap, Levi’s jeans, and black Converse high tops. His leather jacket was tossed on the seat next to him along with his laptop case. He sat in a corner, his back to the wall, watching. Always watching. Oh, sure, it looked like he was reading the paper, checking a phone that really wouldn’t call anyone, fiddling on a laptop that wasn’t on. But in reality, he was making sure that no one noticed he was there. The fact that he looked angry (and let’s face it, Loki had a lot of reasons to be pissed off. At least, he thought he did, anyway) helped keep people away from him. Which was why he was so surprised when a tiny voice spoke up next to him.

“Is for you.”

Loki looked to his right and saw a small girl reaching her tiny hand out to him. She was dressed in a pale purple tutu, complete with tiara, matching leotard, white tights, and purple sparkly shoes. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled up in two ponytails on either side of her head. And her fingers were wrapped around a toy phone.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. During his time on Midgard, he’d frequently seen children with phones pressed to their ears. Sometimes they were toys, most of the time, though, they weren’t. And this was obviously a toy - plastic, and purple to match the dress. And it wasn’t much bigger than the tyke’s hands.

“You should go back to your mother,” he said quietly. He didn’t want to frighten her too badly and draw everyone’s attention. But he didn’t want her right there next to him, either. The words no sooner left his mouth when a woman pushing a stroller approached and she took a seat directly across from him.

“Sweetie, leave the nice man alone. Do they want to talk to Mommy instead?” She reached her hand out, hoping the little girl would hand her the phone.

Instead, the little girl shook her head at the woman and proceeded to push Loki’s things out of the way and climbed into the seat next to him.

“Abigail Marie!” the woman scolded as she stood. “You know better than to touch things that don’t belong to you!” To Loki she said, “I am so, so sorry.” As she reached down to scoop the little girl up, Loki surprised himself by smiling at her. 

“It’s quite alright, actually. There is nothing there that she will actually damage. She may sit there, if she wants.”

Again, the woman smiled at him. “Are you sure? I guessed you didn’t want to be disturbed, the way you’re hiding yourself in the corner here.”

Loki tried to be furious. Angry. Hell, he’d have settled for slightly irritated. But there was something about the child that struck a chord in him, so he smiled back at the woman and said, “I’m certain. She’s fine where she’s at.”

The woman nodded. “Thank you.” She removed a baby from the stroller and sat him (at least, Loki thought it was a ‘him’ since he was dressed in a blue outfit) on her lap.

The girl was sitting on the hard plastic seat, her tiny feet barely reaching over the edge. She was twirling her feet around, studying her phone. Occasionally, she’d put the toy up to her ear and babble some nonsense. Loki just sat there, watching her. After a bit, she scooted down off of the chair, toddled over to her mom, and played with her little brother. She handed him her phone and he promptly stuck it in his mouth, which made her giggle.

Again, Loki was surprised to find himself smirking. It had been far too long since he’d been around children this small. He’d almost forgotten that they could be quite amusing. She took the phone back from her brother, who looked confused that the thing that had one moment been in his mouth was suddenly not there. His face got a bit contorted, his lower lip stuck out and began to quiver, but before a wail could pass his lips, Mom stuck a pacifier in his mouth.

Abigail put the now slobber-covered phone back up to her ear and babbled into it some more. She walked over to Loki again, held the phone out, and said, “Is for you.”

This time, Loki took the phone, slobber and all, and put it to his ear. “Hello? No, I’m sorry, he isn’t available right now. No, I’m sorry, I cannot take a message for him as I do not have anything to write with. Might I suggest you call him back in a little bit? Very well. Thank you.”

He handed the phone back to the girl, who looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face. If his Jotun heart was still frozen, that beaming grin was certainly enough to melt it.

“Thank you for allowing me to use your phone,” he said to her.

“You welcome,” she said and turned back to her mother. Abigail Marie climbed up on her mother’s lap next to her little brother and leaned back against her shoulder. Mom pressed the baby’s head back, too, and began humming a lullaby. The girl stuck her finger in her mouth and drifted to sleep.

The sight of the 3 took Loki back to when he was a small child and Frigga would hold both he and Thor in her lap, reading them stories and singing songs to them. The thought of his brother suddenly soured his mood. And he didn’t want to mistakenly take it out on wee Abigail if she woke and wandered next to him again. So he stood, gathered his things, and walked away to find another flight. After all, he had to get to Germany. He had a schedule to keep. And an eyeball to steal.


End file.
